Only Under a Full Moon
by Torasuki
Summary: AU fic : The Z Warriors pay a visit to our dimension! What would it be like for an illinformed DBZ fan? Wow, I wrote alot of Mary Sue's.


ONLY UNDER A FULL MOON A Short Fanfic by Neko 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're going where?" Goku yelled. 

Piccolo gritted his teeth and scowled at the yell. He stepped back and folded his arms tighter, ready to listen without Goku's annoying voice in his ear. Piccolo looked back to the blue haired female, almost contented that SHE wasn't up to her usual yelling. 

"To a different dimension" Bulma said with a face that made it seem like the 50th time she'd said it. "We need to find out if there is any corruption there, and plus," she said with a simple shrug "I need to test out this new machine." 

Piccolo flicked a narrowed, but unnoticed glance around the small crowd. Vegeta stood almost as he did; half not caring, half wondering when the boredom would reside. Goku now looked quite angry at the mere fact that he'd have to participate in such a mission. Gohan stood nearest to him on the other side. The kid was getting taller....he stood looking as excited as ever, since there would be a new adventure. Piccolo looked back to the Saiyajin's mate and wondered if he would survive a day with these four. 

"So thats it Goku, I've explained this 3 times!" She said, blue eyes flashing. 

"Oh great" Piccolo groaned inwardly. "here she goes"" 

"But I want to be able to train Bulma! Why can't you just send..." he shook his head a little bit "I dunno, Vegeta!" Goku pleaded, totally ignorant of Vegeta's burning glare. 

Piccolo figured Vegeta held back many smug comments, only because he knew Bulma was ready to go off. He did his best to close off his auditory system as she drew her brows together. 

"GOKU! FOR THE FORTH TIME! There MAY be danger in that dimension, Therfore you MAY get to fight. all I'm asking is that you go have a quick look around, and make sure Vegeta doesn't KILL anything!!" Her face was now red, and she missed Vegetas's wicked smirk. 

Goku rolled his eyes and folded his arms. 

Bulma wheeled on her heels and began walking. 

Gohan, ready for anything, followed close behind her. Then a begrudged Goku, a slightly amused and oddly quiet Vegeta, and finally Piccolo, looking for any way to escape quickly. 

~~~~~ 

I sat there. That is about all I did. B-O-R-E-D that about spelled it out. It was dark, except for the TV. I sighed and thought of what could possibly help me at this time of night. Then a lightbulb went off: MUSIC would help! 

I jumped up and ran up stars with un-used energy that had been gathered throughout the day. I proceeded into my room, closing the door and clicking on the cd player. What was on? All Star by Smashmouth, overplayed, but still good. 

I danced and sang like any ordinary bored teenager "And all that glitters is gold!! only shootin' stars break the mold!!..." As the song went off, I leaned on the wall, tired from the wacky jumping, I looked out the window as I saw a bright light. 

A full moon tonight. I LOVE the moon, I don't know why, I just find myself fascinated with it. 

So I figured, why not? I might look like some crackhead, but I want to take a walk. After all, it was only 8:30 pm,and I was bored. I slipped into my sandals and ran downstairs. As I stepped outside, it felt hot and humid, but I decided to go out regardless. I walked up the street silently, thinking about idle things and staring at the beautiful moon. 

But for some strange reason, the air felt prickly all of a sudden... 

~~~~~ 

Piccolo's eyes snapped open and he glanced around quickly. 

"We're here!!!" Gohan said cheerfully, as he grinned at him. 

"Obviously" was the only thing Piccolo had to say. He stood slowly and watched Goku walk out, followed by Vegeta and Gohan. 

"Ok! It's all good! Back home we go!!" Goku said and turned to the ship. 

Vegeta quickly caught the collar of his shirt and yanked him back. "Stop being such an infant Kakarott!" he snapped. 

Piccolo sighed lightly and looked around. It was nighttime here, human dwellings were all around them. He inclined his head a bit to see why there was a shadow below him. "No wonder" he thought "there's a full m.." 

"Glad we dont have our tails!" Goku cut off Piccolo's thought, looking in the same direction he was. 

"Alright, lets get this overwith" Vegeta growled, clicking the cloaking device on Bulma's machine. 

"I guess we just wander around aimlessly." Gohan said in a low tone to Piccolo, who just gave a small sound signifying his own naivety on the situation. 

*"What the hell?"* Piccolo's ears picked up a female voice from the bushes ahead of them. 

Gohan saw his face "Whats wrong Mr. Piccolo?" 

Goku and Vegeta now looked to him also 

"We're being watched." he said simply.... 

~~~~~~~~ 

"Holy sh*t...holy sh*t...oh my god..." Was the only thing that could run through my mind. I layed behind the bushes in an unknown neighbor's yard, watching the beings i was SURE were aliens. Well one of them was. The others just had odd spiky hair. My stomach was going crazy with pure fear. I just hoped they wouldn't see me. 

My eyes widened as the one with the hair that defied most gravity made the ship dissapear. "Holy f*cking sh*t!!" I whispered, and then a bit louder "What the hell?". I was totally unaware of my blatant cussing. Then the tall one, the alien, looked straight at me.

"Ohh man" I said to myself silently "run!! Run now! hello?? DAMMIT!" 

I couldn't move. Then the spiky haired one, the one who had just made the ship disappear, disappeared himself. 

"Good.." I thought "They're leaving" 

My thoughts were halted completely as i felt myself being lifted off of the ground by the back of my t-shirt...... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Piccolo watched as Vegeta lifted the (now obviously human) female from behind the bushes. 

He sneered at her "Find something interesting?" Vegeta drawled to her as she gasped openly at the same time. She had tried to jump, but was already in mid air under Vegeta's hold. 

"Oh Vegeta stop it!" Goku walked up to him. "Bulma said no killing!" 

Piccolo held back a smirk as he saw the girls eyes go even wider than they already were. He flicked a glance to Gohan who just stood, watching. 

"Would you just put her down!" Goku yelled/ 

Vegeta grinned wickedly and levitated into the air a few feet. It was only then that he dropped the teenage human, who looked to scared to scream. She landed with a small thud, amplified in Piccolo's ears, and crawled into the bushes again. 

Goku rolled his eyes. "Lets go before you scar anyone elses mind." He took off into the sky. 

"Oh and I'll just follow his highness!" Vegeta drawled again. He followed Goku, but not without a small finger blast aimed in the same direction. 

Piccolo sighed once more and levitated a bit. His cape swung a bit behind him as he did so. "Coming kid?" he said to Gohan, who remained looking to where the girl was. 

Gohan held up one finger " I wanna see if she's ok" he said, stepping forward. 

Piccolo lowered his brows, clearly annoyed, and folded his arms and legs. "Damn kid" he growled to himself, half keeping an eye on Gohan, half keeping track of Vegeta and Goku's ki's. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I forced a sound out of my throat and opened my eyes warily. "Fuck.." I said raspily. "Not a dream.." I groaned a bit and tried to push my face off of the grass. The fall had hurt my knees and wrists, but i was almost to stunned to move. 

My mind was moving so rapidly I barely noticed when two hands clamped down under my arms. 

"Damn..did you see.." I was cut off yet again as I realised my 'savior' was not a neighbor. It was one of the strangers, a more human looking one. 

He smiled, looking even more human. "Yes I saw. That was Vegeta, he's like that sometimes." he said in a young voice. This dude couldn't be more than 16. 

"Like that?" I said, a touch of raspiness still in my voice " I was FLOATING for the love of god!!" I felt the feeling returning to my body, and pulled my legs up a bit. 

The boy put a finger to him lips "We gotta be quiet, don't want to attract any more attention." 

I fight not to roll my eyes. Attract attention eh.. well if he's going to take over the world, he should just freeking do so! 

"Now that you see she's ok, lets go." Came and utterly deep voice from behind me. Oh god I did not even want to look back. 

The boy stood up straight and looked to the voice, then to me. "Thats Mr. Piccolo, he won't hurt you." he grinned a bit and looked behind me again. "For the love of freeking god.." i think as I turn and look straight into the eyes of.... 

Pants. 

Blue pants. 

I looked up.. a belt, more blue, green crossed arms...GREEN!? 

I looked up more and then, when my neck could crane no further, a green face. An HUGE green ears. "Wh....uh...." I tryed not to scream and didn't dare move. "hehe....hello..there.. Mr...Mr Piccolo." God i sound like a jackass. \ 

He inclined his green head a bit. Lovely greeting. 

"Gohan" he said, looking to his companion "Lets go....................please." he grunted out 'please' as if it were the hardest thing he'd ever had to say. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Please. Of all things Gohan! I just said PLEASE!. That has to show you I want to go NOW!" Piccolo's hardened face hid the running thoughts in his head. He could not stand to be here watching Gohan 'making friends'. But then again, he couldn't just leave. "Damn kid" 

"Just a minute Mr. Piccolo" Gohan said, and he groaned inwardly. He watched as the kid helped the girl up. She was a bit taller than he was..odd dimention. Gohan said a few things to her....Piccolos could take this no longer He wheeled on his heels, sending his cape flying, and walked to where he ship was (or used to be). 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So are you ok?" I looked back to the boy as he helped me up. All i could do was nod. Maybe they don't want to take over the world. 

"Alright, I'll need to go. Don't worry, we won't bother you anymore." he said 

I felt a thump on my calf. I snapped my head down to catch "Mr. Piccolo's" cape retreating. I looked to see the tall green man walking away. 

The boy made a little laughing sound. "He's funny sometimes" 

I looked back to him, having NO idea what to say. 

" Well I better go before Piccolos has a hissy fit. " 

"I'll give you hissy fit brat!!!!" I heard that deep voice again. How in god's name had he heard.... the ears.. duh. 

"Alright" I spit out finally. "Nice meeting you." 

He nodded and smiled " ditto!" 

Ditto? what kind of place was he from... 

"Well I'll be off!" The boy saluted, winked, and to my utter suprize, levitated before me. 

I turned to watch him fly to Piccolo, dodge a half hearted backhand, and then fly off in a blaze of light. I could do no more than stand there for 20 minutes, non-moving, in my neighbors yard... What the hell...? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Remind me never to be dragged into some thing like this again" Piccolo growled, flying next to Gohan with his arms folded. 

Gohan snorted " You're just not a people person!" he grinned and then looked ahead. 

Piccolo could say nothing to that. He knew he was more of a 'kill people' person than anything else. He smirked at his own thought, and looked to the moon again. Hopefully, this begotten trip would be over before he knew it. Then he'd be back in his own dimention, where no such nuisance hung in the night sky. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"..as pictures show 2 streaks, unidentified objects, flying at high speeds across the sky. 

I smirked. Maybe it was for real. Only I would have that memory. 

That kid with the mind boggling grin, those two spiky haired guys, and that HUGE caped alien. 

I looked out the living room window and shook my head smiling. "Only under a full moon..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE END :) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EMAIL: NjPF_Chibi_Brat@yahoo.com 


End file.
